


Gold

by the_lanky_kat



Series: The Colors of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Bugs, Fluff, Gen, Iwa-chan is a walking bug encyclopedia and I'm so proud, Oikawa is a crybaby, They be children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Gold: leaves /autumn/ beginningsOrHajime and Tooru's first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Baby IwaOis! This was written for my series of prompts I made up for myself using different colors. I hope you enjoy it! :D

Gold—5 Years Old

* * *

 

It takes Hajime three days to convince his mother to let him go outside on his own. They've just recently moved into a new house in the suburbs, this is partially because Hajime's mother is going to be having a baby soon and partially because Hajime's father got a new job. For three whole days Hajime had been staring longingly out the window at the beautiful golden and red leaves of the forest outside their home, but his mother insisted on him staying inside. Hajime hated having to stay inside, because the house smelled funny and there weren't any cool bugs inside. It was just too tempting outside! It had just turned to autumn, the best time for cool bugs, and the air wasn't too hot like it was in summer!

Eventually, after a lot of begging and pleading, Hajime convinced his mother he could take care of himself. Well, that and he snuck out while she was napping.

  
Hajime excitedly began exploring the woods, bounding around with a bug net securely in hand as he scavenged for the best bugs. He thought it was so cool in the woods! Bugs everywhere, plenty of golden leaves to kick up as he walked, the crying of a— _wait_. Crying?

  
"P-Please help me! I'm l-lost!" a boy's voice said, cracking as he was overcome with sobs.

  
Immediately Hajime was concerned, because it was a fairly big woods, and it probably wouldn't be too hard to get lost, in all honesty. He quickly found the source of the voice: a boy, no older than he was, with fluffy brown hair and tears streaming down his face. He appeared to have scraped his knee.

  
"Are you hurt?" Hajime asked curiously, tilting his head owlishly.

  
The boy immediately stops sobbing, but there are still tears streaming down his face and his bottom lip is wobbling like he may start up his wailing again. The boy stares at Hajime with soft brown eyes widened to an almost comically large size.

  
"W-Who're you?" the boy asks, curling his knobby knees up to his chest.

  
"I'm Hajime!" he exclaims, hooking his thumb at himself proudly. "I'm new here! Who're you?"

  
The boy sniffles and rubs the tears out of his eyes before answering.

  
"I-I'm Tooru. W-What're you doin' out here? No-Nobody comes out h-here."

  
"I'm bug hunting!" Hajime says happily, sticking out his golden bug net to show Tooru.

  
Tooru screws up his face in a weird way, and Hajime is half tempted to point out how weird he looks with that expression, but refrains because he doesn't want the other boy to start crying again.

  
"Like butterflies?" Tooru asks.

  
"No!" Hajime says, feeling embarrassed. "Only babies and girls hunt for butterflies! I'm hunting for beetles and cicadas!"

  
Tooru wrinkles up his noise and eyes Hajime warily.

  
"Bugs are disgusting," he deadpans.

  
Hajime gasps audibly and decides he wants to move back to his old home where boys like hunting for bugs and don't cry in the woods.

  
"Bugs are amazing! They're so cool! Did you know that Giant Hornets kill forty people each year?"

  
Hajime is practically beaming with his expert bug knowledge, but Tooru looks downright horrified with Hajime's odd fact.

  
"You're weird!" Tooru suddenly cries out, curling in further on himself. "Bugs are scary! Why would you want to hunt for something that kills people!?!"

  
"I don't hunt for Giant Hornets, you dummy! That'd be stupid!" Hajime protests. "I hunt for beetles and stuff!"

  
"You're weird!" Tooru reiterates, peeking out from behind his knees.

  
"You are too! What kind of kid wanders around in the woods crying!" Hajime huffs angrily.

  
Tooru looks up at Hajime, eyes filling with tears once more, his lip wobbling dangerously now.

  
"You're mean!" Tooru yells, sniffling.

  
"Well, you're a crybaby," Hajime yells back, plopping down to sit against a tree, "and I'm not leaving until you stop crying!"

  
Tooru is full on sobbing again, wailing into his knees. Hajime grows more and more irritated with each wail of how mean he is.

This boy, Hajime realizes, is really annoying. Hajime has a lot of patience though, so he sits and waits. It takes a very long time for Tooru to stop crying, but when he does, it's worth the shout of surprise when he looks up from his knees to see Hajime still there.

  
"Eh?!? Why'd you yell?" Hajime asks, startled.

  
Tooru slaps his hand over his mouth, shaking his head in a way that Hajime understands means that Tooru won't say a word.

  
"Fine," Hajime huffs, pushing off of the ground to stand, "do ya wanna come bug hunting with me?"

  
Tooru tilts his head in confusion, scratching at his hand as he watches Hajime.

  
"I don't like bugs. They're scary," Tooru explains.

  
Hajime rolls his eyes, but understands. His old friends didn't like bugs too much at first either, but they tolerated it because Hajime liked it and their mothers liked Hajime.

  
"Well, I'm not afraid of bugs, so I'll protect you!" Hajime says, forcing a grin onto his face.

  
"Really?" Tooru asks, looking impossibly young and hopeful.

  
"Of course! You want to hear about the bug I'm looking for?" Hajime asks, nearly vibrating in place with excitement.

  
Tooru takes a moment before standing up, brushing the dirt and grass off of his legs.

  
"Okay," he says quietly, "tell me about the bug."

  
Hajime grins, and begins reciting the whole documentary he watched the night before. _Maybe,_ he thinks _, this Tooru kid isn't so bad._

 


End file.
